Characters
A player's first decision will be to choose a character. This will determine how they will interact within the game. It usually dictates what kind of weapons they use, what skills they will have, and how well they will work with other characters. There are different characters you can gain through out the use of the game. In the beginning, you have the choice of only 3 of them, Boorseye (archer), Worrier (warrior), and Wizz (wizard). The extra characters can be obtained through buying character slots with chips. When you buy a character slot from the item shop, you have more choices for avatars. 'Worrier' There are lots of things Worrier's worrying about. Mom, Dad, his dog, weather, girlfriend, and so on. 'Base stats at lvl80 :' Att: 178 Def: 65 HP: 2210 MP: 134 'Skills' 'Active' *'ChopChop' - Let’s see how many swings you can make in 3 seconds. As skill Lvl increases – Skill Power+2% *'Mockery' - You can help Oblins get mad at you. I don’t know whether they understand your language or not, but I’m quite sure that you can piss them off. (Every Oblin around you just attacks you, defense &evasion goes up) As skill Lvl increases – Defense+1%, Duration+0.2sec *'Shockwave' - Don’t ask me how it can be possible. Anyways, no doubt it hurts like hell when hit by this skill.' ' As skill Lvl increases – Skill Power+10% 'Passives' *'Unbreakable' - Try to make a cool pose when you stare at enemies. It somehow helps you feel like you can’t be hurt by anyone. (Defense improves) As skill level increases ''–'' Defense+1.5% *'Getting 'Strong' - '''Improves HP, decrease chance of getting stunned.' ' '''As skill level increases '–''' HP+0.5%, Chance to get stunned-1%''' *'Fear is Gone' '''- Increase skill power, decrease skill cooltime '''As skill level increases ''–'' Skill Power+1%, Skill Cooltime-0.1sec *'Blunt Aura' - Increases member's chance of stunning(Aura) As skill level increases ''–'' Stun+0.5% 'Boorseye' Boorseye tends to speak dirty words to enemies as he is sure enemies are never gonna reach him. 'Base stats at lvl80 :' Att: 180 Def: 52 HP: 1745 MP: 198 'Skills' 'Active' *'Greedy Shot' - Sometimes you wanna load as many arrows as you can. As skill Lv increases ''–'' Skill damage +1%, The number of arrows increases every fives level *'No-yield Shot' - Give'm no chance to evade. As skill Lv increases'' –'' Skill damage +2% *'Sneak' - Momentarily makes enemies ignore you (Unseen by enemies. Attack power and critical goes up). As skill Lv increases ''–'' Attack +1% 'Passives' *'Bull's Eyes' - Not all the time, but sometimes you might shoot somebody where it hurts the most. As skill Lv increases ''–'' Critical +0.5% *'Instinct for Survival' - Extends Sneak's duration, increase evasion. As skill Lv increases ''–'' Evasion +0.25%, Sneak's duration +0.3sec *'One Shot One Kill' - Kill monsters in one shot (some strong monsters do not die with one shot, but take severe damage). As skill Lv increases ''–'' Chance +1%, Damage +1% *'Eyes of Boorseye' - Increase members' attack power (Aura). As skill Lv increases ''–'' Attack +0.2% 'Wizz' Wizz wanted to feed his dog without touching the food and do his homework without grabbing a pencil. He hated wasting physical energy and time, and that's why he started to do everything 'remote'. 'Base stats at Lvl80 :' Att: 172 Def: 50 HP: 1700 MP: 228 'Skills' 'Active' *'Fire Area' - Believe it or not,some people say it's not magic. As skill Lv increases ''–'' Skill damage +2%, Range +2% *'Freeze' - Wizz first did this to cool down in the summer. As skill Lv increases ''–'' Skill damage +2%., Duration +0.1sec *'Z-Flash' - Quite useful when recharging your phone battery.Just kidding. As skill Lv increases ''–'' Skill damage +5% 'Passives' *'Wizzdom' - Wizz hates waiting.(Skill cooltime gets shorter.) As skill Lv increases'' –'' Skill CoolTime -0.2sec *'Fire Burning' - Sometimes Wizz leaves his enemies to burn down.(Continues damaging the opponent.) As skill Lv increases ''–'' Chance +2% ' *'Excercise for Survival - Increase attack speed and evasion. As skill Lv increases ''–'' Attack Speed, Evasion +0.5% *'For the Friends' - Increase members' MP regen (Aura). As skill Lv increases'' –'' MP Regen +0.2 'Aiki Lu' Aiki Lu is from China. When she was just born, her mom & dad were talking about her name. Suddenly, she broke her father's finger by biting it. Her father screamed and yelled at the baby, "I'll Kill You!!!". That's how her name became Aiki Lu. 'Base stats at lvl80 :' Att: 234 Def: 52 HP: 1825 MP: 198 'Skills' 'Active' *'Shoooting Dumpling' - You wonder how it is possible to be hurt by a dumpling, and I do too. Anyway, I'm quite sure that Oblins hate this Dumpling. As skill level increases - Skill damage +5%. Size of dumpling increases *'Roar' - Shout as loud as u can to piss off your teammates. That's the way you make them stronger. As skill level increases - Aiki Lu's and Friend's Att +1%, Aiki Lu's evasion +1% *'Blade Typhoon' - You can't imagine how hard it is to bear the dizziness. Aiki Lu has been trained so hard not to look dizzy. As skill level increases - Skill damage +2%. Range +2% 'Passives' *'Quick Soft Light Step' - She trained herself with superfast serving skills at her dad's restaurant. (Evasion improves) As skill level increases - Evasion +0.3% *'How dare you' - Whenever you evade a monster's attack, your attack power increases for a while. As skill level increases - Increasing attack duration +0.5sec, Attack power +1% *'I Win ! '- When Aiki Lu kills a monster, somethimes her attack power increases for a while. As skill level increases - Attack increasing duration +0.5sec, Attack power +1% *'Dance For Attack' - Increases attack power, decreases max HP. As skill level increases - Att +0.7%, Max HP -0.3% 'Botherella' Botherella's always ill-tempered cuz all the books and tales mention only about her sister, Cinderella. Now it's her turn to get attention. Her hobby is to bother others with her bothering magic. ''Base stats at Lvl80 : '''Att': 168 Def: 52 HP: 1640 MP: 230 'Skills' 'Active' *'Summon' (Wolfgang, as shown in picture) - There's one fact that proves Wolfgang is out of his mind. He loves Botherella. As skill Lv increases, Wolfgang's max HP, Attack, Defense +1% *'Curse' - It's kinda weird that everyone blessed by Botherella gets in trouble (Attack & defense of targets get weaker). As skill Lv increases, Effect of curse +1.5%, Range +3% *'Thorn Bush' - This spell reflects her personality. Anyway if she ever sees this text, I'd be dead. As skill Lv increases, Skill damage +1%, Duration of poison +0.1sec 'Passives' *'Charity' - She thinks she's full of sympathy. Well, everyone has the right to think so. As skill Lv increases, Effect of curse, thornbush +1%, Duration of curse +0.1sec *'Elastic Skull' - Botherella's attack can hit two or more monsters at once. As skill Lv increases, Chance +1% *'Pain Sharing' - Wolfgang and Botherella share their HP. As skill Lv increases, Sharing HP +1% *'An Eye for An Eye' - Returns members' damages to the monsters (Aura). As skill Lv increases, Returning damage +1%, Chance +2% 'Vivich' Vivich's boyfriend is a Cricket player. She used to sabotage his opponents to so that he would win every game. Anyway, don't tell this to anyone cuz her boyfriend still doesn't know she has been doing so. Base stats at lvl80 : Att: 188 Def: 57 HP: 1700 MP: 218 'Skills' 'Active' *'Lotus Slap' - It's so fast that you can't even notice the attack. If only she was aggresive, she'd be the scariest one in the game (damage to enemies around the target). As skill Lv increases, Skill damage +10%, Range +0.5% *'Heal' - Recover member's HP by mysterious power. Some people call it the power of love (The higher Vivich's attack, the healing effect is increases). As skill Lv increases, Healing effect +3% *'Sanctuary' - Protect your friends with the magic marble. Less damage within the skill range. As skill Lv increases, Evasion, defense, healing +1% 'Passives' *'Meditation' - Do not disturb her meditation, if you do so, you will be in big trouble. As skill Lv increases, Healing effect +5%, Sanctuary's healing effect +1% *'Cricket Training' - Vivich's attack power and defense increases. As skill Lv increases, Attack, Defense +0.5% *'Aum' - When Vivich hits critical, members' skill power increases. As skill Lv increases, Skill Power +2%, Duration +0.5sec *'Thoughtful Mind' - Increases members's defense and HP regen (Aura). As skill Lv increases, Defense +0.5%, HP Regen +0.1% 'Nagne' Nagne regards 'swordmanship' as the most valuable thing in his life. He considers himself as the youngest real swordsman in the world. Even when he is fight his dog, sister, or mom's orange tree, he behaves like a real swordsman. Skills *Leaf Slash - Once he pulls out his sword, enemies would be swept away like fallen leaves. It looks horrible and beautiful at the same time. As skill Lv increases - Skill damage +20%, Range +13% *Quick Step Slash - Enemies would see their friends one by one falling down. Then they would realize it's gonna happen soon to themselves. As skill Lv increases - Skill damage +10%, The number of enemies slashed increases (4 at skill Lv 20) *Kiss of Death - Once his blade flashes, the enemy is already down on the floor. Just like the one kissed by death. As skill Lv increases - Skill damage +20% Passives *Sword Mastery - What his master taught him should be practiced everyday. Otherwise he might cut his own finger. As skill Lv increases, Attack Speed +0.7% *Pray for the Enemy - When Nagne kills monsters, he gets some MP and HP. As skill Lv increases, Chance +2%, Healing MP and HP effect +1% *Striking a Vital Spot - Nagne's skill has stun rate. As skill Lv increases, Chance +2% *Forgetful Nagne - When Nagne hits critical, sometimes skill cooltime is formatted. As skill Lv increases, Chance +1% 'Vampino' Vampino has lived 735 years and 8 months. Isn't it so weird that the vampire can stay alive under the sun? Well, Vampino's bit different from the ordinary vampires. Like his father did, he has the special ability to put sun block on. I mean, very effectively. Skills *Taste of Heaven - Damages enemies by sucking blood, heals himself. As skill Lv increases, Skill damage +10% *Fatal Temptation - Converts up to 3 enemies to fight on the party's side. As skill Lv increases, Skill duration +0.4 second range +5%, Percentage of attracting more enemies increases *Lovely Bats - Summon bats to attack nearby enemies. As skill Lv increases, Skill damage +15%, Range +3% Passives *Blood of Vampire - Circulation! It's the key to Vampino's Heath! As skill Lv increases, Skill Power +2% *Blood Theft - When Vampino hits enemy, sometimes he gets some HP.' As skill Lv increases, Chance +1%, Healing effect +1%' *Blood Donation - When Vampino uses "Taste of Heaven", sometimes members get some HP. As skill Lv increases, Chance +2%, Healing effect +1% *Elegant Dance - Increases members' evasion (Aura). As skill Lv increases, Evasion +0.2% 'Flow' Flow's pants are never ripped off even when he changes into a werewolf. Well, there's a secret reason, but I promised him not to tell this to anyone. Skills *Metamorphosis - Transforms into a wolf. As skill level increases, Attack +1%, Defense +1% *Earthquaker - Punches the ground and damages monsters twice. As skill Lv increases, Skill damage +2% *Grand Crusher - Charges forward and stuns monsters (Usable in Werewolf form only). As skill Lv increases, Skill damage +2% Passives *Heart Of Wolves - Increases HP during Metamorphosis (Werewolf form only). As skill Lv increases, During werewolf form, Max HP +1% *Berserker - Increase attack, attack speed during Werewolf form, decrease defense. As skill Lv increases, During werewolf form, Attack +1% Attack Speed +1%, Def -1% *Fool Moon - Increase Evasion during Metamorphosis. As skill Lv increases, Chance +1%, Duration +0.5sec *Fight with Me! - Increases members' attack speed (Aura). As skill Lv increases, Attack Speed +0.2% 'Betty Junior' Nothing's known about Betty Jr. Why he's helping us? Hmm well... One thing for sure is that Betty has a huge crush on Wolfgang! Skills *Superhard Stonehead - Betty has the strongest stonehead ever! As skill Lv increases, Skill damage +10% *Nobody Can Stop Me! - Back off! As skill Lv increases, Skill damage +20% *Burping Fire - I fell like burping a fire..!! As skill Lv increases, Skill damage +15% Passives *Bone of Dinosaur - Wanna know the secret? Just eat lots of Calcium! It'll makes your bones strong! As skill Lv increases, Max HP +0.5% *I have a Brain, too - Increase max MP and MP regen. As skill Lv increases, Max MP +1%, MP regen +0.05% *Teeth Trimming - Increase attack power and stun rate. As skill Lv increases, Attack +1%, Stun +0.5% *Shiny Scale - Increase members' HP regen (Aura).' As skill Lv increases, HP regen +0.02% ' 'Skully' A female pirate who is a sharp shooter with an even sharper tongue! She's absolutely perfect! Oh, Except the fact that she gets seasick often. Skills *Spiral Shots - It's impossible to make a precise shot while spinning around. Who cares, someone will eventually get shot, right? (A 360 degrees rotating multi-gunshot). As skill Lv increases, Skill damage +2%, More bullets *Don't Move! - Shooting a person when they are tied up.. I guess that's just the pirate way! (Enemies that come into shooting range are immobilized and their attack speed lowered). As skill Lv increases, Skill duration +0.1, Range +2% *Hand Bomb - Where did that cannon come from? (A cannon fire that gives great damage to the target's surroundings). As skill Lv increases, Skill damage +20%, The number of boms increase Passives *Bleeding - Of course it hurts. They just got shot (An attack that continously hurts the enemy as they keep bleeding). As skill Lv increases, Percentage of making enemy bleed +0.5%, Bleeding duration +0.1sec *Be Stock on Her - Increase chances of stunning with regular attacks and with 'Don't Move' skill. As skill Lv increases, +0.5% for regular attack, 2% for 'Don't Move' *Sharp Shooter - Increase attack speed, decrease chances of getting attacked. As skill Lv increases, Attack Speed +0.5%, Decrease chance of getting attacked *Keen Attack - Increases members' critical (Aura). As skill Lv increases, Critical +0.2% 'Toxy' Honestly, it wasn't her intention to create some poison..She just like to cook some food for those close to her, and somehow the food end up having a poisonous taste.. Skills *I'm So Sorry - It wasn;t intentional to create some poison... (During a fixed amount of time, normal attacks will turn into poisonous attacks). As skill Lv increases, Duration & chance of poisoning enemy +0.1sec, Poison damage +0.5% *Poison Explosion - It's a well known fact that hitting the same place twice means double the pain (A large amount of damage is given to a single enemy. If used on an enemy that has already been poisoned, an even greater damage would occur). As skill Lv increases, Skill damage +10%, Poison explosion damage +5% *Infectious Posion - What? You don't like the food? You're all so mean! (All enemies in an area will receive a chain of damages). As skill Lv increases, Skill damage +10%, Number of poison & chain reaction increases Passives *Dangerous Girl - Do you want to taste some of the food I prepared? As skill Lv increases, Poison damage, chance of poisoning enemy, all skill power +0.5% *Absorbing The Nutrition - Recovers HP temporarily while using a regular attack. As skill Lv increases, Chance & HP absorption +1% *Swift Attack - Increase attack speed and evasion. Decreases attack. As skill Lv increases, Evasion, Attack Speed +0.5%, Attack -0.2% *Addicting Snacks - Increases party members' skill power. As skill Lv increases, Skill Power +0.2% 'Healury' She used to be a librarian. She grabbed a book to use it as a pillow on her way out, but alas! It was a magical book, she has never read the book and still has no idea how she got her special skills. 'Skills' *Holy Hit - Don't make her angry! Someone will get hurt. Of course, she doesn't know it's her magical powers. Stuns and damages a single target. As skill Lv increases Skill damage +15% and Stun rate +0.5% *Can You Heal Me? - Her buddies don't know why they feel so strong when she's around. That's probably because they can't see their own HP meters. Recovers members' HP. As skill Lv increases Healing effect +2% *I Hate Getting Hurt - She may not know why or how, but she can protect her friends when she sets her mind on it. Creates a clear shield around members to protect them from monsters' attack. Disappears with damage. As skill Lv increases Shield HP +4% Passives *Effect of Magic Book - Absorbs MP during regular attack. As skill Lv increases Chance and MP absorption +1% *Feeling Like Divine - Increases skill power. Improves skills overall. Skill power +2% *Not Just a Heal - Increases attack when 'Can You Heal Me?' or 'I Hate Getting Hurt' is in use. Chance and att +2% duration +0.5sec *Endurance - Increases members' max HP and HP regen. (Aura) As skill Lv increases - Max HP +0.1%, HP regen +0.1 At level 10 Healury has 345 health, 27 attack, 9 defense and 78 magic. 'Arpu' No one really knows who Arpu is, In fact...no one wants to know! Skills *Soul Picking - Ever wonder where all these amulets come from? Maybe Arpu is not fat, but packed with amulets all over his body! Steals monsters' souls - the types of collectible souls vary depending on the level. Arpu's defense increases. As skill Lv increases Skill damage +1% and Def +0.1% *Soul Wave - This is the skill that everyone has tried at least once as a kid, while watching cartoons! Throws the collected souls at a target for explosion. More souls means higher damage. As skill Lv increases Skill damage +2% *Soul Catastrophe -Outrageous attack! Arpu is scared to use this as well. Turns the souls into a balloon and throws to damage monsters nearby. More souls means wider range and higher damage. Passives *Save Me, My Souls - Increases defense per soul. *Causing Curse - Gives regular attacks a curse effect temporarily *Soul Makes Me High - Increase attack and skill power. *Concentration - Increases members' max MP. (Aura) 'Choppin' Choppin like listening to Chopin and Shopping.No I'm not kidding. Skills *'Rush&Crash -' Run&Crash! Easy-Peasy.(Increase Defense for 5 seconds) As Skill lv Increase - Skill damage +5% Defense +5% *'Rampaging attack' - Stay around Choppin to cooldown Increase (Attack 20% for 7 seconds) As skill lv Increase - Skill damage +3,Range +2% *'Infinite Chopping' - No one can avoid this! As skill lv increase - Skill damade +2% The number of waves increase Pasive *'Chopping defense - '''Increase regular defense and defense during Rush&Crash. '''As skill lv increase - 1% def' *'Harder Stronger - '''Increase skill power and attack. '''As skill lv increase - atack +0.5,Skill power +1%' *'Weight training - '''Increase HP and Chance of getting attacked. '''As skill lv increase - Max HP +0.5%,Chances of getting attacked(Aggro) +0.5%' *'InnerPeace - '''Increase member's attack and defense.(aura) '''As skill lv increase - Attack 0.1%,Defense 0.2%' Category:Worrier Category:Boorseye Category:Wizz Category:Aiki Lu Category:Botherella Category:Vivich Category:Nagne Category:Vampino Category:Flow Category:Betty Junior Category:Skully Category:Toxy Category:Healury Category:Arpu Category:choppin